Leaving
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Just one moment in life of Rin, Jaken and Sesshoumaru.


I don't own Inuyasha

This was originally supposed to be humor, but I'm not sure how it turned out XD. Trying to write something humorous and listen to sad music probably wasn't the best idea XD. Well, see for yourself and either way - enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving<strong>

Rin was sitting in the middle of the clearing, and unlikely for her, she was bored. Suddenly she got an idea how to entertain herself. She gave it some thought and then stood up and walked to Jaken.

"I'm not going to play any of your games with you." He stated irritatedly, but she just smiled.

"Master Jaken, Rin is bored. Rin is going to go to the village and stay there because there she can play with other kids. Please say hello to Lord Sesshoumaru and don't wait for me." With that she took off and Jaken just stared at her fading form unable to say anything.

He always considered her as very loyal towards them and would never expect her to do something like that. Suddenly the weight of her words fell upon him as he imagined how will Sesshoumaru react when he will break the news to him. With that in mind and with terrified expression on his face he quickly dashed in the direction he last saw her.

"Rin! Wait! You can't leave just like that! Lord Sesshoumaru will cut my head off if he doesn't find you here! Come back now!" He was screaming frantically, but Rin was already gone. He looked around trying to determine which way to go, when he caught a glimpse of silver among the trees. He started to sweat uncontrollably as he turned to face his Lord.

"Jaken." Said demon started and the tone in his voice was giving him very bad feeling. "Where is Rin?" He asked and Jaken fell on his knees and started to bow in apology.

"I'm sorry Milord, but she just ran away saying that she's going to stay in the village. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. She said not to wait for her. I don't know what's gotten into her. Please, forgive me Milord, it really wasn't my fault." He kept bowing as he was saying that, then he stayed on the ground, not daring to look up and meet his Lord's eyes.

"Why did she left?" Sesshoumaru asked and Jaken looked up terrified.

"Uhm, she said she was bored." He tried to explain.

"Why didn't you entertain her?" Sesshoumaru asked again and in addition to his sweating, Jaken started to shake as well. Sesshoumaru was asking too many questions and it certainly didn't predict anything good for him.

"Ehm... I... Uhm..." He stuttered and suddenly great laughter coming from the trees caught his attention. He looked that way and in a while he could see Rin coming their way, clutching her stomach from the laughter.

"You made it all up you insolent child!" Jaken started to shout at her and she just laughed more. At that moment, Jaken completely forgot about Sesshoumaru's presence and started to chase Rin around the clearing. She still laughed a lot, but even so she was able to keep her distance from him.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was watching them with no little interest and it made her feel great. This was her family, with all the teasing, chasing, complains, but protected and safe, feeling the love bonding them together. This was her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments ago:<strong>

Rin ran to the nearby trees, already giggling at Jaken's stunned expression when she told him she wants to leave. She was going to leave him like that for a while and then explain it to him before Lord Sesshoumaru would return, but that plan was thwarted when she bumped into him just seconds later.

"Rin!" He said threateningly and she shivered at the force in his words. She didn't have any intention to make him mad, but she was sure he heard what she just said to Jaken, so she quickly started to explain.

"Rin was bored so she thought she would make fun of Jaken. It was just a prank. Rin would never leave Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin planned to return after a while and explain everything." She said apologetically. She looked up and saw something she couldn't see very often and smiled widely.

After her explanation, Sesshoumaru smiled. He was relieved that she meant it only to make fun of Jaken and not for real, so he allowed her to see one of his rare genuine smiles he didn't show very often and for some reason also decided to join her in this little prank.

"Wait here." He told her and when she nodded, he started to walk into the clearing. Jaken was already running towards them, screaming at Rin to return, so it was the highest time. He liked when Rin was happy and smiling, and for this single time, he would be the one to bring the smile on her face.


End file.
